


Eyes Only For You

by DreamsOfSleep



Series: Pepperwood AU [3]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess gets jealous when Julius meets an attractive female client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun oneshot that takes place when Julius and Jess are dating. My main Pepperwood AU fic ["Dark Is The Night"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7216582/chapters/16377709) can be really heavy so it's nice to flesh out the universe with some lighter material. Enjoy!

It’s Julius’s turn to meet new clients today. 

He doesn’t like dealing with people on the best of days, but it’s just part of the job. 

Schmidt hands him the case profile. _Amanda. A divorcee seven times over. Interested in surveillance of husband number eight, who she suspects of having an extramarital affair._

Julius groans internally. His least favorite type of case. All the messy emotion of hurt feelings and the women always cry…a lot. You never uncover any good news if someone has reached the point where they feel they need to hire a PI to track their romantic partner. He puts on his Sympathy Face and goes to wait in the conference room for Amanda to show up for her scheduled appointment.

\---

Schmidt opens the conference room door and leans in to say, “She’s here.” He pauses. “And she’s crazy hot.”

“Yeah, emphasis on the crazy,” Julius shoots back. “Common denominator in all of the divorces.”

Amanda walks in wearing a slinky low-cut backless dress. Her makeup is slightly smeared. It seems out of place at nine in the morning, like she just came to the office after a late night out drinking and dancing at one of the downtown LA clubs. Julius raises an eyebrow internally at her strange ensemble, but doesn’t say anything. They get all types of people at the agency so he tries not to judge her too harshly. Love makes people do crazy things, act in crazy ways.

He gets up and extends his hand to shake hers. “Good morning, Ms...” He looks down at the case file. “I’m sorry, we don’t appear to have your last name.” 

“It’s just Amanda, like Cher.”

 _Definitely on the crazy side of the hot/crazy scale._ “It’s nice to meet you Amanda. My name is Julius. Have a seat and we can get started.” 

\---

He’s trying to focus on asking her questions and taking notes, but she keeps touching his arm or trying to play footsie with him under the table and he doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like people getting in his personal space if he doesn’t invite them in first. He’s subtly trying to sit as far as possible from her without coming across as rude.

Jess keeps coming into the conference room and interrupting them for some reason. Asking if they want coffee. Bringing in pens and paper. Bringing him files from random cases that he didn’t ask for.

He’s trying to be professional and act like a normal human being, but trying to juggle all these different lines of human interaction is really stressing him out. 

He finally gets all of Amanda’s details and places the case file neatly back into its manila folder. 

“I think we’ve got everything, Amanda. We’ll let you know what we find out in two weeks.” He stands up from the table and she follows suit.

She seems disappointed that the meeting is over. “Do you want to grab a drink with me?” she asks him.

Julius looks at his watch. _It’s only 10AM._ He tries to let her down gently. “Sorry, can’t. I’m still working.”

“Later tonight,” she insists.

“I’m seeing somebody,” he says more firmly.

“She doesn’t have to know…” Amanda says seductively, trailing her fingers down his arm.

He grabs her wrist and takes her hand off him. “Go home to your husband, Amanda,” he says.

After she leaves, he sits back down in the conference room and runs a hand down his face. _Dealing with people is fucking exhausting._

\---

After meeting with a few more clients, he walks by Jess’s desk and leans over to talk to her.

“Do you want to grab lunch at that new bistro downtown?”

“I think I just want to eat by myself today, Julius.” She’s got her mad face on but he doesn’t know why.

“Are you mad at me, Jess?”

“No…” she says in a petulant tone.

“So that basically means yes. Tell me what I did.”

“You didn’t _do_ anything.” 

“ _Great_ , glad we cleared that up…” he says sarcastically.

“It was _her,_ ” Jess says in an acid tone. 

“Who?” he says in confusion.

“Amanda.”

“Was she mean to you? Insult you?”

“No…” she says in frustration. “She was just all over you.” 

He starts laughing.

“It’s not funny, Julius,” she says in annoyance. “I’m glad my feelings are so hilarious to you.” 

“Sorry,” he says, wiping a tear from his eye. “I’m not laughing at you, Jess.” He gets really serious. “You know I only want you, right? I’m not interested in anyone else. I’m just trying to do my job. You want me to give the case to someone else?”

Her eyes are soft again. “No, Julius, I’m just being silly.” She leans in to kiss him. “Do your job.” 

\---

When Amanda comes back to the office in two weeks, Julius meets her at the front desk and then leans over and kisses Jess hard on the mouth. Then he introduces her as his girlfriend for the first time. 


End file.
